Realidad aumentada
by Syad
Summary: Krillin se halla ante una tesitura que le quita el sueño: cómo entrenarse debidamente sin descuidar a su esposa. (One Shot realizado para el concurso "Las delicias de Majin Boo" de la página DBFanfics)


**"Realidad aumentada"**

(Krillin & 18)

 _Para Silvi, Sophy, Dulce y Schalis_

* * *

El frío era intenso en aquel día de febrero, y 18 exploraba la ciudad en la que vivía desde hacía relativamente poco tiempo, Capital City. El bullicio del concurrido boulevard que recorría en aquel momento despertaba su curiosidad.

Por todas partes se evidenciaba la proximidad de un evento fuertemente arraigado. Y todo se había cubierto de adornos rojos con forma de corazón.

Ella se maravillaba de lo hermoso que era todo. Aquella festividad dedicada al amor podía incluso respirarse en el ambiente. Jamás la había vivido así.

Desde que se casó con Krillin su vida se había vuelto realmente tranquila. Él le había dado la paz que ella necesitaba, y 18 creía que ese evento era la ocasión perfecta de tener un detalle especial con Krillin, a cambio de lo inmensamente feliz que era ella ahora.

Krillin era una persona tremendamente sacrificada en cuanto al amor. Por darle estabilidad a ella fue que consiguió un empleo en la policía municipal. Aunque las pruebas físicas fueron pan comido, los exámenes de acceso al cuerpo policial no lo fueron tanto; él no estaba acostumbrado a estudiar y preparar pruebas intelectuales. Y con todo, lo consiguió.

Krillin había sido ascendido recientemente de cadete a inspector de policía. Tenía un puesto de vigilancia fijo en una pequeña comisaría y su sueldo era mayor, y gracias a eso, les habían concedido el crédito para la entrada del nidito de amor que ella siempre había ansiado en secreto.

Suspiró y ralentizó el paso para observar el modelito que lucía un maniquí, en un aparador. Había estado tentada de llamar a Bulma para que la acompañara en aquel paseo, pero luego colgó el teléfono. Había tenido el presentimiento que, pasear con otra fémina, le habría hecho más ameno el día. Pero luego pensó que quizá, su compañía provocaría pavor en Bulma. Y 18 lo entendía.

Tenía presente que los sucesos de Cell aún estaban muy recientes, y además, no podía negar la evidencia: su aspecto imponía respeto. Y miedo.

No podía evitarlo. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de expresión casi la mayor parte del tiempo y ella notaba la reacción de rechazo y desconfianza que provocaba en la gente.

Sin embargo, se detuvo ante un escaparate en el que se exponían utensilios de cocina, delantales, moldes para pasteles… Y sonrió.

Su reflejo se sonrojó y sus ojos chispearon de felicidad. Mirando aquellos útiles tan hogareños, había pensado en él, y es que Krillin era capaz de anular su parte androide y resaltar al 100% sus sentimientos humanos, los que creía borrados por completo por el malvado doctor Gero.

Eran decenas las sensaciones que 18 era capaz de sentir por sorpresa al estar junto a Krillin, incluso en su ausencia, sólo pensando en él: vergüenza, felicidad, ganas de reir... Pero también había emociones intensas del otro lado del vórtice emocional: discusiones, gritos, llantos. Eso también era parte de sí misma, parte de su ser, y también fue Krillin el encargado de recordárselo. Era necesario que tuviera en cuenta sus propias lágrimas, aunque sólo fuera para demostrarse a sí misma que SÍ, podía llorar. Pero los llantos no fueron muy comunes junto a Krillin.

18 realmente no necesitó muchas lecciones de vida para darse cuenta de que necesitaba a Krillin: un hombre cuya confianza en sí mismo era directamente proporcional a su altura. Y esto, al principio, era incomprensible para 18. No podía entender cómo podía existir alguien tan altruista, decidido a sacrificar la seguridad del mundo por protegerla, primero destruyendo el dispositivo que acabaría con ella para impedir que Cell obtuviera la perfección; y, más tarde, eliminando de su cuerpo la bomba que la dotaba de su único punto débil, liberándola, y a cambio de nada.

Simplemente porque creía que era lo correcto.

El hombre con más inseguridades que conocía, cuyos actos siempre eran fieles a sus ideales y caracterizados de una bondad extrema. ¿Cómo no necesitarle?

¿Quién no se derretiría ante él? Él era todo lo que a ella le había faltado en la vida, al menos, aquella que los fugaces flashes que tenía de vez en cuando le permitían recordar.

Posó sus frías manos sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas y su reflejo exhaló un suspiro neblinoso que desapareció suavemente. Sonrió. Era la primera vez desde que tuvo consciencia de su humanidad, que la veía con sus propios ojos. El vaho de su aliento, ¡qué cosa más tonta y qué feliz la hacía!

De nuevo el sonrojo. Y todo gracias a su Krillin.

Separó sus manos del rostro y se irguió. De pronto, se armó de valor y abrió la puerta de cristal del comercio. La campanita sonó anunciando su presencia.

 **...**

Krillin regresaba a casa en su motocicleta. Había hecho una corta visita a Bulma para explicarle un problema que tenía últimamente. Bueno en realidad no era un problema como tal: se trataba de las dificultades para entrenarse en condiciones tras la jornada de trabajo.

Sí era cierto que en el cuartel los agentes de la ley disponían de unas completas instalaciones para ejercitarse: gimnasio, piscina, incluso un cuadrilátero para practicar artes marciales o boxeo. Pero, los pesos que allí había se le quedaban cortos, la piscina parecía más bien una pecera, acostumbrado como estaba él a nadar en mar abierto junto a la isla del Maestro Roshi. Y por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a matar a un compañero ejercitándose en el cuadrilátero…

De modo que, sacar partido a su propio potencial se estaba convirtiendo en un problema, pero, obviamente, no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar el tiempo libre que al fin tenía ahora para disfrutar de su vida conyugal, tras meses preparándose para el puesto de policía. No, él no era un saiyajin, y obvio, sus necesidades humanas tenían mayor peso que las bélicas.

Si había alguien en el mundo que podía ayudarle, esa era Bulma, por eso había acudido a la Corporación a explicarle su problema…

...

— _¡No te preocupes! —había dicho ella, levantándose de golpe del sofá e inflándose de energía—. Tengo la solución perfecta para ti._

 _La científica puso rumbo hacia su laboratorio, a paso vivo, seguida de cerca del bajito guerrero, a quien, la experiencia le decía que era mejor confiar en Bulma, o, al menos, aparentarlo, y luego decidir si hacerle caso o no._

 _Para su sorpresa, Bulma le tendió unas sencillas pero aparatosas gafas, parecidas a las utilizadas por los buzos de aguas profundas, eran casi como un casco. Las había extraído de una caja guardada en su armario personal, bajo llave._

— _Las guardo ahí porque a Trunks le ha dado por abrir todos los armarios y cotillear mis prototipos, y este, precisamente, en malas manos puede ser peligroso… —explicó la científica— Pero tengo plena confianza en ti, Krillin._

 _Krillin tomó las gafas, con cierto reparo y alzó una ceja._

— _¿Y cómo se supone que unas gafas van a ayudarme? —preguntó. Bulma chasqueó la lengua._

— _Hombre de poca fe… —masculló— Son unas gafas de realidad aumentada. Las creé para proporcionarle a Vegeta un ambiente virtual idóneo para entrenar, y que así no tuviera que abandonar la casa durante temporadas tan largas. Pero las hice tan bien que resultaron ser un peligro en sus manos…_

 _Krillin, confuso, guardó silencio. Ella suspiró._

— _Las gafas llevan incorporado un sistema que realiza un escaneo del cerebro e interpreta en los lentes los impulsos eléctricos que se generan en él. En otras palabras, leen la mente y luego representan en la pantalla, ante los ojos del usuario y junto con la realidad que le rodea, la imagen que su cerebro está pensando con una calidad extrema, que suele ser, normalmente, aquello que la mente desea —explicó Bulma. Extrajo de la caja un cable cargador para la batería de las gafas y se lo tendió también a Krillin mientras proseguía con la explicación—. Luego mezcla las dos imágenes, la real y la virtual. Como colofón pueden colocarse en modo automático para que generen un escenario predeterminado, así el cerebro puede concentrarse en objetos, o, en vuestro caso, en enemigos que deseéis. Es muy útil, perfecto para entrenar la mente. Aunque es importante no dejarse engañar por la imagen, hay que recordar, en todo momento, que tan sólo es una ilusión —Bulma prendió un pitillo y cerró la tapa de su zippo con violencia. Exhaló el humo, hastiada y miró a Krillin—. A Vegeta le funcionaron tan bien y le mostraron un escenario tan realista, que se lo creyó. ¡Olvidó que estaba en casa! Cuando explotó la mitad de la casa, tomé la decisión de arrebatarle las gafas y guardarlas bajo llave. ¡El milagro fue que no nos ocurriera nada!_

 _Krillin miró las gafas con sospecha._

— _¿Estás segura de que esto es seguro? Es decir, ¿podré usarlas en mi casa durante un rato? Lo que yo quiero es poder entrenar sin alejarme mucho de casa para poder disfrutar de mi tiempo con mi esposa, no quiero provocar un desastre..._

— _En tus manos serán completamente inofensivas. A Vegeta se le escapa su calma mental… No es ningún secreto, carece de serenidad..._

 _Krillin esbozó una sonrisa, pensando en la verdad que contenían las palabras de Bulma, y se encogió de hombros._

— _Bueno, las probaré esta noche y ya te diré qué tal ha ido la experiencia…_

 _..._

Aún así, Krillin no las tenía todas consigo. Saber que ese "prototipo" inventado por Bulma había sido descartado para su uso en Saiyajins no le hacía confiar especialmente en el artilugio.

Aparcó su motocicleta y se sacó el casco. El viento helado le dio en la cabeza de lleno y sintió un escalofrío. Aunque ya había dejado de lucir su eterna calvicie y un cortísimo cabello le protegía las ideas, aún no era el suficiente como para mantenerle a salvo del helador ambiente que solía acompañar al invierno en la capital.

Con las gafas guardadas en su mochila y frotando su cabeza, echó a caminar hacia el portal del bloque de adosados donde se ubicaba su hogar, y, antes de abrir la puerta acristalada con su llave, dió un último vistazo a la motocicleta para asegurarse de el piloto de la alarma parpadeaba y que había ajustado la barra antirrobos correctamente.

Recorrió el largo pasillo que era común a todas las casas y, al abrir la puerta de la suya, su carencia de nariz le impidió notar el dulce aroma que inundaba la sala de estar y que provenía de la cocina.

—¿18? —preguntó, al no verla en la sala. Normalmente, su esposa aguardaba su llegada ojeando una revista o un libro, pero aquel día, la semi-androide no se hallaba a la vista.

En seguida detectó un particular sonido de platos y de agua corriendo en la pila.

—¡Voy enseguida! ¡Y no entres aquí, estropearás la sorpresa! —la dulce voz de 18 le llegó claramente desde la cocina, y Krillin tomó muy en serio su advertencia.

 **...**

Número 18 se hallaba enfrascada en una labor tremendamente delicada: conseguir que la nata formara un corazón perfecto en el café. Había visto numerosos vídeos en el PC y, durante la tarde, había sacado partido a la máquina de expresso. Tras varios intentos fallidos, ahora le acababan de quedar dos corazones perfectos.

Satisfecha, se limpió las manos en el paño de cocina. No quería estropear el delantal rosa que había comprado esa tarde. De todas formas se aseguró de que estuviera impoluto. Era muy lindo y seguro que no se vería tan bien si luciera lamparones… No, estaba perfecto. Incluso la motocicleta que tenía estampada en la pechera se veía a vivo color. ¡Con lo que a él le gustaban las motos!

—Bien… —musitó—. Allá vamos.

Extrajo del frigorífico los bombones que había hecho aquella tarde y comenzó a disponerlo todo en una bandeja.

 **...**

Aunque no era partidario de dejar a 18 toda la tarea de preparar el café o el té, algo que solían hacer juntos mientras él le explicaba cómo había ido su día, y ella escuchaba con curiosidad, el tono de voz de la joven androide le hizo saber que debía cumplir con su voluntad. Además, la curiosidad le mataba. ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para él?

Krillin decidió esperar pacientemente y soltó la mochila sobre el aparador. Luego se despojó de su chaqueta de cuero con protecciones que compró cuando adquirió la motocicleta, y abrió la mochila.

Miró las gafas. Podía probarlas mientras 18 venía.

—En fin… —dijo, suspirando. Se las puso y colocó su dedo índice sobre el botón de encendido—. Allá vamos.

La pequeña placa electrónica de las gafas efectuó un zumbido agudo antes de que el aspecto de la sala de su casa cambiara drásticamente. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Era un paraje desolador, rocoso, sin vegetación, agua o algo que demostrara que allí existía vida. Con el cielo reflejando su rojez. Desierto, con fuertes ráfagas de viento que levantaban polvo, pero era extraño, porque él no notaba ese viento… ¡Ooh, claro! Bulma le había dicho que debía recordar que lo que veía no era del todo real.

¿Qué era ese lugar? Por lo que conocía de él, parecía el planeta Vegetasei… ¡Claro! Estaban en modo "auto". ¡Qué curioso!

Caminó por la sala, asombrado por lo que podía hacer aquel pequeño prototipo, y vio que, aunque las paredes de su comedor se habían convertido en rocas de Vegetasei y el techo en el cielo rojo, sus muebles aún se hallaban presentes, ante él. Pero de un color diferente.

Krilín rió de modo estúpido, sus muebles eran del color que a él le hubiera gustado escoger, y no del que finalmente escogió 18.

En la mesa de centro, un panfleto publicitario llamó su atención. Se acercó y lo tomó en sus manos.

 _"¡Ven a preparar bombones de San Valentín en nuestro taller_  
 _y llévate un delantal personalizado!"_

San Valentín...

De repente, Krillin notó como si una gran losa le aplastara… ¡Había pasado el día tan enfrascado en sus propios problemas que había olvidado por completo que era San Valentín! Aunque sus problemas tenían que ver con entrenar de forma que no tuviera que reducir el tiempo que pasaba en casa con su esposa, no tenía excusa posible ¿cómo saldría del atolladero?

¡Oooh, la sorpresa! 18 seguro estaba preparando chocolates en la cocina… ¡Menudo lío, Krillin!

Sintió un sudor frío resbalar por su espalda. Su preciosa esposa estaba cocinando dulces para él y él, horroroso marido, estaba probando unas gafas de realidad aumentada diseñadas para mejorar su potencial… ¡En San Valentín!

Aún con las gafas puestas Krillin desvió la vista hacia la puerta de la cocina incrustada en una roca enorme de Vegetasei. ¿Cómo podía compensar su error? ¿Podría perdonarle 18?

La puerta se abrió precisamente en ese momento, y el color abandonó su tez. El bajito guerrero tragó fuerte, mientras cavilaba rápidamente una excusa… Mas lo que emergió de la cocina borró su mente _ipso-facto_.

Su preciosa mujer se acercaba portando una bandeja con dos mugs, repleta de deliciosos chocolatitos de todas las formas: corazones, ositos, estrellas, lunas… Vistiendo un sugerente delantal rosa… Y sin absolutamente nada debajo…

NADA.

Los ojos de Krillin casi chocaron contra las lentes de las gafas, y se dejó caer al sofá, incapaz de reaccionar como un ser racional normal ante semejante visión.

Su mujer, su diosa.

Sonrojada y con una adorable sonrisa, le miraba con ojos entornados y brillantes, mientras su cuerpo se acercaba contoneándose deliciosamente, hacia la mesita de centro, en la que depositó la bandeja con cuidado. La rubia se irguió y amplió la sonrisa, colocando las manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

—¡Feliz San Valentin! —dijo, adorable.

Krillin sentía que si en ese preciso momento le pinchaban, no sangraría.

Aunque sabía a sus ojos ocultos tras las gafas y disfrutaba de la complicidad que el matrimonio les otorgaba, le parecía una falta de respeto posar su vista de modo tan impúdico sobre los atributos de su preciosa mujer… Pero es que era inevitable.

¡Por Kami!

Krillin comenzó a sudar, con los ojos fijos, ya sin remedio, en el vaivén hipnótico que los pechos de 18 le regalaban… Y cuando pudo despegar la vista de ellos se fijó en la piel desnuda que asomaba tras el delantal, que tapaba sólo lo justo y mostraba caderas y muslos sin tapujos.

Eso no le estaba pasando a él…

—Krillin... ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella, con tono inocente—. ¿Por qué llevas esas gafas puestas?

—Eeehhhh…

Nada. Había perdido también el habla. Así se mantuvo durante un minuto más, con la capacidad cognitiva de una ameba.

—Déjame ver…

18 se inclinó sobre él para tocarle la frente, debía comprobar si tenía fiebre. La joven abrió los ojos al máximo.

—¡Krillin! ¡Tienes fiebre! Te exiges demasiado en el trabajo, ¡debes tomarlo con más calma! —le recriminó la semi-androide.

¿Fiebre? ¡Por supuesto que tenía! Y más con los pezones de 18 insinuados bajo la "inocencia" de aquel delantal rosa.

Imperó el instinto y las manos temblorosas de Krilín se posaron suavemente en la cintura de 18. Su respiración se aceleró.

No, no estaba bien.

Pero, enfermo o no, le iba a regalar a 18 la mejor velada de San Valentín de su vida.

Ella reprimió un grito de sorpresa cuando él la tumbó en el suelo de "Vegetasei" y comenzó a besar su escote sin cesar, hasta que su boca llegó a los senos de la rubia.

Con los dedos buscó las dos protuberancias, y, al hallarlas, ella jadeó de nuevo.

—Krillin… ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó, confusa.

Él no contestó, su instinto más animal operaba su cuerpo en lugar de su mente.

Desató el nudo del delantal y se lo quitó.

Ella, tímidamente, le sacó aquellas extrañas gafas. Los orbes oscuros y profundos de su marido aparecieron ante sus ojos. Y, entonces, Krillin parpadeó y recuperó la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Estaba en la sala de estar de su casa, y su mujer se hallaba vestida bajo aquel delantal.

Había sido todo una ilusión, parte de la realidad aumentada que las gafas proporcionaban. Y entonces fue que comprendió las palabras de Bulma.

" _...leen la mente y luego representan en la pantalla, ante los ojos del usuario y junto con la realidad que le rodea, la imagen que su cerebro está pensando con una calidad extrema, que suele ser, normalmente, aquello que la mente desea."_

De modo que se trataba de eso. A fin de cuentas, el artilugio tenía sus fallas. Y es que si de verdad mostraba lo que el usuario deseaba, a Krillin le había quedado claro que lo que él quería, no eran enemigos, ni poderes. Él deseaba a su mujer por encima de cualquier cosa.

Krillin desabotonó en silencio la camisa de su esposa, bajo la cual se escondían sus pechos, apenas pasaron unos segundos hasta que 18 se halló desnuda de cintura para arriba y a Krillin devorándola.

La descarga eléctrica que ella sintió fue descomunal. Su sensibilidad estaba asombrosamente a flor de piel cuando él la estimulaba, y más aún las veces que lo hacía por sorpresa.

Él la tumbó en el suelo y procedió a quitarse la camiseta, a su vez. Los dedos de 18 recorrieron los músculos de su pequeño guerrero, y le miró con deseo, mandando al diablo su timidez.

Él sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella.

La besó suavemente. Los labios de ella se entreabrieron, hambrientos, ansiando más, y la lengua de él buscó la suya. Krillin le hacía el amor a su boca, y ella gemía.

La atención del guerrero bajito pasó a su estómago. Lamió despacio su suave y blanca piel y ella cerró los ojos, avergonzada. Krillin desabrochó la cremallera de su falda y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada en contra, se la quitó.

Krillin, dulce incluso en aquel tórrido momento, recorrió con suaves besos las pálidas ingles de su esposa. Caricias y suavidad, lo contrario a lo que 18 había estado acostumbrada hasta que le conoció, era precisamente lo que la volvía loca.

Y al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su zona más erógena, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de que su marido le arrancara la fina prenda de ropa que aún la cubría.

—… Krillin… —gimió. Él la miró, y entendió todo.

Apartó el encaje, que dejó colgando de un tobillo y enseguida pudo apreciar la humedad en ella.

Aparentemente inalcanzable y fría, pero tan linda y sensible era su 18.

Lamió su humedad con desenfreno hasta que ella se retorció y le rogó piedad, agarrándose el cabello en un gesto desesperado, y con un prolongado gemido suyo, Krillin supo que llegaba al clímax.

Pero en vez de continuar hizo lo que más le gustaba: jugar con ella. Le encantaba ver su rostro mortificado cuando se detenía de repente. Como en aquel momento. Ella le observó, profundamente herida, con lágrimas de placer en los ojos y la respiración descontrolada.

Y él no pudo más, se bajó pantalón y slip y entró en ella, sin suavidad, sin tacto alguno. Tal y como a ella le gustaba en aquel punto del acto.

Hicieron el amor con la ropa a medio quitar, sobre el suelo de la sala, entre gritos de placer, como animales salvajes.

Krillin hacía un monumental esfuerzo por esperarla, pero mirar su hermosa cara deformada en una mueca de placer no ayudaba nada, y a punto estuvo de fallar. Pero, al fin, ella levantó la pelvis para permitirle entrar más profundo y él supo que era la señal. Ambos culminaron, entre convulsiones, jadeos y besos.

Yacieron en el piso, entonces, uno encima del otro, ebrios de placer. Con los ojos cerrados y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Krillin fue quien abrió los ojos primero y se incorporó sobre los antebrazos para observar a su Afrodita.

—Pero Krillin… —musitó ella, pestañeando—. Yo sólo te preparé unos bombones… —dijo, inocente, sintiendo que aquel "regalo" de su marido superaba con creces cualquier esfuerzo culinario suyo.

Él rió con la ocurrencia. Besó su frente, su nariz, sus labios. La miró sonriente.

Al cuerno con su potencial de lucha.

Estaba seguro de que mejor entrenamiento que aquel no podría encontrarlo en unas gafas de realidad aumentada, aunque entrenara en Vegetasei.

—… Y pienso comérmelos todos. Feliz San Valentín, 18.

* * *

 _ **Nota final:**_

 _Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo lemon. No es un género que me apasione, aunque tampoco es que reniegue de él. Me explico: un buen lemon puede aportar muchísimo a la historia... y también puede arrebatárselo. Es una opinión muy personal, pero, si tengo ocasión, jamás escribo lemon demasiado explícito, y si lo hago, procuro que la esencia de lo que sienten los personajes prevalezca. No tiene sentido el lemon sin un por qué, el sexo explícito sin una chispa que lo haya generado. Quizá sea porque soy en extremo romántica, no sé._

 _Lo cierto es que me decanto por el lime. Prefiero la insinuación a la descripción sin filtro XD._

 _Ahí os dejo este lemon Krillin x 18, una pareja sobre la que jamás me había planteado escribir ni una coma XD, y sin embargo me resultó satisfactorio. Es decir, se aman, y ese amor desencadena en lemon de forma sencilla y sin rodeos. En el suelo, donde les pille XD_

 _Agradezco muchísimo que hayáis leído, y como siempre, cualquier crítica, consejo, o comentario que queráis hacerme llegar, escribídmelo en un review, ¡porfiplis!_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
